


Spider-Pig

by SammyWrites



Series: Drabbles MCU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWrites/pseuds/SammyWrites





	Spider-Pig

‘Is that a...’  
‘Pig.’ She supplied.  
‘And it’s...’  
‘Stuck.’ She finished again.  
‘In a...’  
‘Tree. Yes.’ Peter’s brow furrowed underneath his mask.  
‘How’d he get up there?’  
‘Bernie likes to climb. It’s unusual, I know, but he loves it. Just can’t get himself down, mostly he falls. Not today though. Can’t get him down for anything today.’ She paused, giving him time to take it in. ‘Would you mind, dear? He’s been up there a while.’  
‘Right. Yeah. Okay.’ Peter had Bernie down in no time.  
‘Homer would lover this.’  
‘What was that, dear?’  
‘Uh... Nothing! Have a great day!’


End file.
